Enfeitiçada Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre sonhou em ter ele em seus braços, hoje ela sorri ao perceber que seu sonho foi realizado


**Enfeitiçada.**

**Wanessa Camargo.**

Ela estava deitada nos braços dele, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser naquele rapaz de olhos verdes que dormia suavemente de baixo dela.

-Eu te amo –ela fala quietamente ao que ele sorri nos sonhos dele e fala.

-Eu te amo mais... –ela se aconchega mais nele e pensa naquela garotinha de dez anos que tinha se apaixonado por Harry Potter.

**Meu coração dispara, se te vejo passar  
Meu mundo se acende, com a luz do teu olhar  
Magia do destino  
Que me encantou  
Que você fez comigo, você me enfeitiçou.**

A mãe dela conduzia os irmãos para a plataforma reclamando dos trouxas, mas ela estava alheia disso tudo, os irmãos dela iriam para Hogwarts e ela teria que esperar mais um ano, foi quando ela viu ele, no começo ela, como a mãe dela, não tinha reconhecido o garoto, mas aqueles olhos tinham feito ela sentir algo forte, quando ele pergunto a mãe dela sobre a plataforma, ela não pode se deixar de falar.

-Boa sorte –ele se virou e sorriu timidamente para ela, aqueles olhos verdes tinham um brilho diferente e ela iria descobrir o que era.

**Agora só depende de você  
O que você disser eu vou fazer  
Eu estou enfeitiçada, de paixão  
Apaixonada já nem sei quem sou  
Perdi o controle desse amor.**

Os anos foram se passando e aqueles olhos verdes tinham ficado cada vez mais misteriosos para ela, Gina queria desvendar aqueles mistérios a qualquer custo, mas a timidez dela sempre falava a melhor, aquele garoto sempre inspirou aos outros coragem, lealdade e muitas outras emoções fortes, como ela? Uma Weasley qualquer iria se comparar ao Harry Potter? Mas as imagens que ela tinha daquele herói que salvava o mundo foram mudando a medida que ela ia conhecendo o real Harry Potter, e para falar a verdade, era muito melhor que a lenda.

**Cai numa armadilha não dá pra acreditar  
Sou uma prisioneira que não quer escapar  
Bastou o primeiro beijo pra me conquistar  
Invade esse desejo não quero nem pensar.**

Era o dia em que eles iriam conhecer ele no beco diagonal, ela queria ver como ele estava, não poderia imaginar aquele garoto forte se entregando assim, quando ela o viu pela primeira vez, ela notou que ele tinha algo triste nos olhos, mas que tinha mudado quando os olhos pousaram nela, o que era aquele sentimento? Ela sabia de todos os olhares que Harry poderia dar, ate mesmo os que ele dava para Cho Chang, mas nenhum desses tinham sido dirigidos a ela, e aquele carregava um sentimento forte, algo realmente poderoso, o que era aquele olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar?

**Eu estou enfeitiçada de paixão  
Apaixonada, já nem sei quem sou  
Perdi o controle desse amor, ooo.**

Ela volta a olhar para ele ainda deitado, depois daquele dia ela compreendia tudo sobre este homem, não existia mais segredos ou mistérios, ela conhecia cada pedacinho de Harry Potter e isso a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois o amor deles seria lembrado por Hogwarts inteira, durante anos.

-No que esta pensando amor? –Harry pergunta com um sorriso maroto ainda com os olhos fechados, ela o abraça mais fazendo os corpos deles se entrelaçarem de uma forma única, ela beija o peito dele e fala.

-Em quanto te amo –ele dá uma baixa risada e fala.

-Já falei –ele abre os olhos e a encara –eu te amo mais –

**Por que eu fui me apaixonar  
Agora eu vivo pra te amar!**

Eles se vestiam calmamente para voltarem para a escola, embora Harry estivesse dificultando, pois roubava beijos dela a cada minuto a fazendo ficar desconcentrada.

-Assim não vamos voltar nunca para Hogwarts, Harry –ela lhe lança um sorriso maroto ao que ele se joga na cama e fala.

-Sabe que eu não ando com muita pressa –ela lhe sorri e o faz se levantar, embora o desejo dela era se deitar naquela cama com ele de novo, eles tinham que voltar.

-Temos que voltar Sr Potter –ela tenta colocar um ar de mandão na voz, mas o que faz ele sorrir ainda mais –Você e incorrigível Sr Potter –Harry ri e a puxa para um beijo.

-Você e que me encanta, futura Sra Potter –Gina apenas sorri, aquele garoto não imaginava o quanto ele a tinha encantado, com aqueles olhos verdes.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS... MINHA LINDA JESSICA.RSRSRS**

**TE ADORO MEU ANJO.. VC E UMA AMIGA MARAVILHOSA..RSRSRS**


End file.
